Ino's Revenge on Sakura
by 1Sakura-Haruno1
Summary: Ino finally snaps when Sakura calls her a pig again. She is dead set on punishing Sakura, will she succeed or will Ino's plan backfire on her? Rated M for Sakura x Ino, Yuri


It was a cold night and Sakura was on a mission together with her best friend Ino. They were camping out in the woods, just the two of them. Both girls wore their usual attire. Ino was wearing her purple top buttoned all the way up. Her purple skirt was cut open in the front, with one button at the top of her skirt, used to prevent it from falling down. Underneath the purple skirt, she wore a smaller black skirt. She also wore her fishnet arm and knee protectors.  
Sakura's pink skirt was cut open on the front and on the sides and was held together by a buckle on both sides. Under the pink skirt Sakura wore black shorts. Her top consisted of a red sleeveless zip up shirt, with a white circle on her back. On her arms she wore pink elbow pads. Just like Ino she had taken off her boots, but she was still wearing her black leather gloves.

Both girls shared the same tent. Contrary to popular believe, them sharing the same space didn't form any problem whatsoever. But they also had to share their food, which actually was becoming a problem, since they were running low.

Sakura and Ino were both sitting in the tent, while Ino was busy cooking some nettle soup.  
Ino looked at Sakura with her blue eyes. "Hey Sakura-chan! Go get some more nettles for the soup, I'm starving!"  
Sakura turned her head towards Ino's and looked her straight in the eyes, and said "Do it yourself Ino-pig!" in a bitchy way.

Ino felt anger surging through her body *that forehead girl has been acting all high and mighty from the moment she started getting attention from Sasuke-kun! And nobody calls me a pig!* she thought to herself. She decided to punish the pink head, but she wasn't sure how she would go about it. Then she suddenly remembered a secret about Sakura, which she forced out of Naruto. Sakura is bisexual, but is in denial about it.

So the blonde Kunoichi came up with a perfect plan to punish Sakura. Ino took on a naughty posture, pushing her butt back and got on her knees. She slowly crawled towards Sakura, while moaning slightly.

Sakura blushed "W-what are you doing Ino-pig?!"  
When the blonde finally crawled all the way to Sakura, she moved her right index finger and placed it on the pink haired girl's forehead. "You're the one with gloves on! I have no intention of getting stung by our food! You should understand that, forehead girl!" Ino said in an aroused way, while her own cheeks were getting redder as well.  
"Th-that's not my problem" Sakura got up and tried to walk away. But Ino had something else in mind as Sakura suddenly felt both of Ino's hands grabbing hold of her right lower arm. "Where do you think you're going pinky? We aren't done yet!"  
Sakura tried to free herself from Ino, but the blonde's grasp was too strong. "Ino! Let me go!" responded Sakura in a demanding way.  
Ino who was still on her knees, looked up, trying to lock eyes with Sakura. A naughty smirk formed on the blonde's face. Which gave Sakura an awkward feeling.  
"Fine! I'll go and pluck some nettles! Happy now?" Sakura said nervously, while quickly looking away.  
"Nooo, I'm not happyyy…" Ino said in a moaning whiny tone of voice. Her hands were sliding down from Sakura's lower arm to her black leather gloved hand. Ino tried to pull off the glove, but was met with resistance.

Sakura clenched her fingers into the palm of her hand, preventing the blonde Kunoichi from pulling off her leather glove. Sakura's whole body became a little shaky from anxiety. *What if she knows...* Sakura thought, while still looking straight ahead of her, so she could avoid making eye contact with her best friend. *No… Who am I kidding, there is no way she could possibly know… Unless Naruto has been running his mouth again! Shanarooo! Naruto you idiot!* Sakura was getting lost in thought for a while. But then she suddenly noticed that Ino was now standing right in front of her, looking straight into her emerald eyes.

Sakura quickly tried to look away again, but Ino placed both of her hands on the side of her head, one hand at each side, and forced her to look into her blue eyes. "Sakura… You can't just call me a pig and expect to get away with it!" Ino said, sounding very serious all of a sudden. Sakura looked downwards with her eyes, as Ino still kept her head in place. "I-I'm… S-sorry… That was unfair…" Her cheeks were now almost as red as her sleeveless shirt. "I… Take it back, you are not a pig… I-I'm going outside… now, to get some nettles… haha!" Sakura felt even more awkward than before after saying that.

*Hmm… It seems she is actually genuine!* Ino was busy thinking, so Sakura took this opportunity and grabbed hold of both of Ino's arms and forced them down, freeing herself in the process. Once she was free, she tried to make a beeline for the tent's exit. But her little plan was foiled. Because Ino grabbed hold of the pink elbow pad on her right arm, just as she was about to walk past the blonde Kunoichi.

"You are not going anywhere until I'm done with you!" The blonde girl said in a horny yet authoritative tone of voice.

Ino was now holding her friend's upper arm with a firm grip. "You are hurting me…." Sakura whined.  
The blonde girl forcefully pulled on Sakura's arm, forcing the pink head to turn around. The blonde girl's face was now very close to Sakura's. "I don't care if I hurt you, bitch!"  
Sakura who was already flabbergasted by her friend's actions, had just enough sanity to protest at the choice of words Ino used. "Hey listen! I'm… Sorry, but I'm no bit-"  
But before Sakura could finish her sentence, Ino already locked lips with her. Sakura was still confused at what was happening, so Ino took charge.

The blonde Kunoichi inserted her tongue into Sakura's mouth. She was ready to fight for dominance, but she noticed that she was met with no resistance. Pleased at seeing this, Ino decided it was time for step two, stripping her naked.  
But just as she was about to unzip Sakura's red sleeveless shirt, she felt light touches of cold leather on her inner thigh. Ino felt the touching becoming more frequent and not much later it turned into caressing as she felt the leather gently rubbing on her inner thigh, Sakura was getting closer and closer to her private area. The caressing made Ino very aroused, which was evident as she started panting quietly.  
Sakura noticed this and slipped her gloved hand past Ino's purple skirt and underneath her black skirt. Ino felt two leather-covered fingers pushing her panties away, to make way to her pussy.

Ino ceased her actions of trying to strip her best friend naked as she was too distracted at what was happening underneath her skirt. Sakura had successfully turned the tables. She broke Ino's kiss and looked into her blue eyes. "You thought you could punish me? Make me feel embarrassed? Make me feel ashamed of myself, just because I also like girls? Well… guess again! It's you who will be embarrassed, as I will dominate you!"  
Ino felt one leather-covered finger enter her pussy as soon as Sakura said that. The finger went in and out slowly. This made Ino almost moan a little bit.

"I will make you my slave, you bitch! I'm better than you! I have always been better than you!" Sakura said as she increased the speed. Ino was too busy keeping herself from moaning to respond to Sakura's insults. She felt like moaning but tried her hardest not to. She didn't want to give Sakura the pleasure.

Then the second finger entered her love tunnel, doubling the stimulation Ino was receiving from the pink head. Sakura hooked her fingers back towards herself and varied the speed and depth at which she was fingering the blonde girl in front of her. She knew her actions were successful as she could feel Ino's pussy getting wet through the leather.

The feel of leather, the varying speed and the skill of Sakura were becoming too much for her to handle. Ino was now panting heavily and could no longer contain herself, she was moaning loudly, as she submitted to Sakura's skillful fingers.

Not much later Sakura felt the blonde's vagina contracting, it was like it was trying to squeeze her fingers, so she knew that her friend was close to an orgasm. Sakura immediately removed her fingers from Ino's pussy, much to Ino's frustration.

"I will not allow you to cum! I want you to beg for it! Show me what kind of slut you really are!" Sakura said in a loud commanding voice, while never breaking eye contact. Ino who was much too aroused to speak, simply nodded her head. The pink haired Kunoichi was very pleased at the submissive attitude of her friend. So she stuck her two fingers which she moved out of Ino's pussy just now, into her mouth, forcing Ino to clean Sakura's glove of her own juices.

"How does it taste? I bet it tastes like pig, doesn't it?!" Sakura said as a vicious smile formed on her face. Ino who just wanted to cum, only stared angrily at her after hearing her little remark. Ino licked and sucked on the leather-clad fingers. It only took her a few seconds to clean them. The index and middle finger portion of the leather glove were now covered in slimy saliva.

"You bitch! You have made it even dirtier!" Sakura yelled, but Ino could only roll her eyes. Sakura looked at Ino's purple top with the same vicious smile as before. But before Ino knew what was going on, Sakura had already grabbed her purple top and ripped it open. Buttons were flying everywhere as her upper garment was forced open by Sakura's might.

This angered Ino as this was her favorite top. But it was the anger that allowed Ino to be freed from Sakura's spell. Ino took off her own purple top and threw it away. Leaving only her purple bra, fishnets and her two skirts on, while Sakura was still fully clothed.

"So you like to be in control huh?" Ino said while she gave Sakura a push using all of her strength. This caused the pink head to stagger, sending her off balance. But before Sakura could recompose her posture, Ino gave her another push, which caused her to fall, landing with her ass on the floor. Ino looked down at Sakura "Well, it's time for you to lose some of that!"  
Sakura saw Ino's right hand inching towards the pouch on the back of her purple skirt, which gave her a bad feeling. The blonde got on her knees, while her right hand was still behind her back. Sakura could hear the clinking sound of metal. "Hey Ino! I'm sorry about your top! I will buy you a new one!" Sakura said while looking nervously at Ino's right arm.

The blonde Kunoichi pulled out a Kunai from her pouch, which frightened Sakura. "Hey Ino! What are you doing?! I said I'm sorry! I will bu-" But Ino didn't allow Sakura to finish her sentence as she gently placed her left index finger on Sakura's lips. "Ssssh" Ino commanded, almost whispering.

Then she moved her head towards the pink haired girl's left ear and whispered "lay down on the floor bitch…" Sakura decided that it was best to give in to her friend's demands. She slowly moved her body into a lying position on the floor.

Ino was staring lustfully at Sakura's pink skirt, as she moved her Kunai towards the buckle on the right side of the pink skirt. Sakura was lying motionless on the floor, afraid of what might happen to her if she dared to move a muscle. But this only made Ino's job easier. She moved the Kunai underneath the buckle and made cutting motions. The Kunai cut through the pink fabric like a warm knife through butter. After she successfully cut the buckle, she began to cut through the other one.

With both buckles cut, the pink skirt became very loose, allowing Ino to easily pull it off. She laid down her Kunai and grabbed the edges at the front of the pink skirt with both of her hands and began pulling. Even though the skirt should be easy to take off, something was preventing it from being pulled off. *Ofcourse, her pouch is in the way* Ino thought.

Ino moved her hands under Sakura's thighs and used just enough strength to lift her butt off the floor. Then she quickly pulled down her pink skirt, easily sliding it down towards her lower legs, after which Sakura herself kicked her own skirt away.

"Good girl! Your skirt is finally off! Now let's have a look at what's underneath those black shorts of yours" Ino said teasingly.  
Ino placed her right hand on top of the black shorts, right on her crotch area. She began rubbing her hand in circular motions, trying to get Sakura aroused. It didn't take long before Ino could hear quick soft pants coming from her pink haired friend. Then she moved both of her hands towards the hem of Sakura's black shorts and pulled them down slowly. As the black shorts were being pulled down, they revealed more and more of the sensitive skin underneath.

When Ino got the black shorts on Sakura's ankles, she pulled them off in one quick motion, separating the pink head from her last line of defense, and threw them away. "I must say Sakura, I have always wondered what you were hiding underneath those shorts of yours, but this wasn't what I was expecting! You're not wearing any panties!" Ino remarked.

"I hate panties…" Sakura replied while still looking at the ceiling of the tent. Ino looked at Sakura's face and then at her pussy, which was now exposed. A smirk formed on the blonde's face. She had the perfect plan to make Sakura pay.

Ino used her hands to spread Sakura's legs and brought her face very close to Sakura's pussy. The pink head could feel Ino's exhaling breath on her pussy, which made her really horny. She already knew what Ino was up to, but instead of protesting, she welcomed it.  
"Let's see if you can handle this!" Ino said. A few seconds later, Sakura could feel Ino's soft lips kissing her inner thigh gently. Sakura began breathing with audible breaths as Ino slowly came closer and closer to her pussy. But when Ino's lips where about to make contact with her love passage, Ino pulled back. This forced a groan out of Sakura from frustration, which was like music to the blonde's ears, as she enjoyed letting her friend wait in anticipation.

Ino moved back to Sakura's inner thigh again. But instead of kissing, she decided to lick it. The pink head felt the tip of Ino's soft, moist, warm tongue moving towards her private area. The blonde's tongue left a trail of saliva on her tender skin. Ino was busy making small designs with her tongue, as she came dangerously close to Sakura's pussy. When her tongue was about to touch it, she decided to wait a few seconds, giving Sakura the illusion that she pulled back again.

But before Sakura had the chance to complain, the licking started again. This time on her pussy. The pink haired Kunoichi began panting rapidly when Ino's tongue began licking her outer lips. After a few seconds of licking, the blonde used her tongue to gently pull the pussy lips apart and ran her tongue slowly up and down between all the layers of her pussy. Sakura was moaning in pleasure when she felt Ino's tongue trailing downwards from her outer lips towards her inner lips and back up again.

Sakura with her cheeks now as red as her sleeveless shirt was receiving great pleasure from her friend's divine tongue. *Damn that girl! I must have her again someday!* Sakura thought while letting out audible moans. It didn't take long for her clit to come out of hiding. Ino noticed this and immediately began sucking on it gently. The moaning intensified, indicating that the pink head liked it, so Ino began sucking even harder. In response, Sakura's body began to tremble in ecstasy and she moaned even louder. So Ino started to suck even harder on her clit, taking her pearl into her hot mouth.

The sucking became too much for the pink haired girl to handle, as she lifted her pussy in the air, in an attempt to escape Ino's mouth. But Ino was relentless as she kept her mouth on her clit and sucked even harder than before, to punish Sakura. The pink head was now screaming out in pleasure, as she neared her orgasm. With the nonstop sucking on her clit, she felt a pleasurable heat building up fast. The heat was spreading from her pussy towards the entirety of her groin. But it didn't stop there, the heat was spreading rapidly throughout her whole body, she felt like she could explode at any moment.

She began panting and moaning very fast and very audibly, as her pussy was getting wet. This was Ino's cue to stop. As this meant that Sakura was very close to her orgasm. *Let's see how YOU like it bitch!* Ino thought to herself, as she released Sakura's clit from her mouth and moved her head away. Sakura was aware what Ino was up to, and she didn't agree with her friend's little plan.

Before Ino knew what happened, a pair of black leather gloved hands came up and quickly grabbed hold of her blonde haired head. Sakura forcefully pushed Ino's face back into her pussy. "You'll finish what you started slut! Or I swear I'll make you regret it!" Sakura said, sounding desperate for her orgasm. Ino tried to free herself from Sakura's grasp, but her strength was too much for her. So she decided to comply. *Better get this over with fast!* Ino thought.

She resumed licking and sucking on Sakura's clit. She sucked faster and faster until the pink head burst into her orgasm. Sakura was gasping for air as she reached her climax, this was the first time in her life that she felt this good.  
But Ino didn't let go of her clit just yet. When her first orgasm died down, Ino sucked on it again, she even inserted two fingers inside her pussy, to stimulate her even more. Ino forced Sakura to have multiple orgasms. This went on for quite some time, until Sakura almost passed out.


End file.
